


Love Isn't All That Scientific

by testedcyberneticz



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Clueless bots, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testedcyberneticz/pseuds/testedcyberneticz
Summary: Everything Brawn did was aggressive, a show of strength to everyone around him in the end. However, Perceptor was used to it by now. If that was a testament to how much they were with each other as company now, he wouldn't mind.And yet his optics clearly showed some kind of affection, the kind Perceptor was used to seeing being directed at him now by Brawn.
Relationships: Brawn/Perceptor (Transformers)
Kudos: 26





	Love Isn't All That Scientific

"You know, I meant it." Brawn's voice broke Perceptor's concentration, the vial he was staring at before suddenly becoming incredibly uninteresting. That was _incredibly_ vague. 

"Hm?" The microscope asked with just that noise, turning his head toward Brawn as he let his hands lean on the lab tabletop. Brawn's expression was odd to say the least. Hands were placed on his hips (aggressively), his legs looked almost stuck together as he stood (aggressively), and his face very slightly twisted into a frown (aggressively). 

(Everything Brawn did was aggressive, a show of strength to everyone around him in the end. However, Perceptor was used to it by now. If that was a testament to how much they were with each other as company now, he wouldn't mind.) 

And yet his optics clearly showed some kind of affection, the kind Perceptor was used to seeing being directed at him now by Brawn. Which, well, that felt kind of odd to even think that. There was a time where Brawn had been rather rude to him because he wasn't a warrior. Which- well- that _was_ true. Yes, he could run or shoot if needed, yes he could land a good sniper shot on the lines of what Bluestreak did, but he didn't prefer it. Never did, truly. 

And Brawn was the opposite, he preferred the combat. He preferred the shooting and the fist fighting and the wrestling and he wouldn't doubt the stabbing. Brawn was a warrior, and not a scientist. And it had shown at first, he used to not appreciate Perceptor's work, or how he thought, even. 

And now here he was in Perceptor's lab, simply watching Perceptor work in his off time. And for what? To be with him. 

"I meant it." Brawn echoed. Perceptor frowned. That didn't answer much. Brawn said many things, how was he supposed to pick one?

"My apologies Brawn, I must ask you be more specific, if you may." He half questioned hesitantly. Brawn stopped having one hand latched on a hip and motioned said hand vaguely toward Perceptor. 

"If anyone thinks you're not a hero, they'll have to answer to me." He said in almost the exact same way as he had said it that night. Ah, right. Those were words he cherished, truly, the feeling of Brawn's hand patting his chest still sensed clearly. 

"And I thank you for it, Brawn." Perceptor smiled, and he swore he saw some kind of expression flicker across Brawn's face for only a second, "But, ah, I must ask... Why are you talking about it again?" 

"I-" Brawn managed to become more unreadable, "I-I think I just should, is all! Doesn't hurt to repeat things! You should know that!" 

"That is true..." Perceptor nodded thoughtfully, his voice so soft it surprised himself. There was an odd sort of quiet in the room for a while. But it did make sense. Perceptor sometimes repeated things while no one had even asked anything close to the topic. But repetition was important at times, so Brawn's reasoning made sense.

Then, "So what's this doohickey do?" Was asked by Brawn as he pointed to a device. Perceptor quickly grabbed Brawn's arm and moved it. Clearly, Brawn didn't care much if it was moved considering he let him move it so easily. 

"It's something Wheeljack made, so abstain from touching it please," He had still been holding Brawn's arm when the feeling came up, "Brawn, are you overheating? Your metal feels noticeably warmer." 

"What?" 

"You feel oddly high in temperature." He said, and Brawn immediately looked confused. Then, the minibot's face changed to that of no emotion. 

"No I don't." Brawn said, then immediately smacked his own face. Perceptor himself put a hand over his own mouth as the sound of metal on metal echoed in the lab. Usually someone slapping their own face wouldn't be a problem. It was quite the normal reaction to multiple things. Even Brawn doing it wouldn't usually be an issue! But the sound of the slap was _loud_. Which, well, indicated that Brawn had just accidentally used all of his strength to slap himself instead of holding back. Brawn seemed to realize this too, because he was very much keeping his hand on his face.

"... Hello, Brawn?" asked Perceptor after what felt like just little over 47 seconds had passed. Which was still quite an amount of time to be silently awkward for. Brawn continued to be silent, "Greetings, Brawn? Salutations?" 

More silence.

"May I take your hand away from your face? It is sticking rather harshly to it, I certainly doubt it's comfortable..." He said as softly as he could, and Brawn made a small noise of confirmation after some pause. Perceptor, relieved, and very gently, grabbed Brawn's hand and moved it away from his face slowly. When his hand got just enough empty inches away from his face, Perceptor let go.

Brawn's expression was that of pure embarrassment. His optics were shut off and his mouth looked as tight and crinkled as a plastic candy wrapper. In the center of his face was a vaguely hand shaped dent. It was a light dent, not all too deep and self repair could take care of it easier than a scratch. However, if one looked at it for more than ten seconds, the hand shape was seeable. Perceptor lightly smiled nervously. 

"Do you feel adequate today, Brawn?" He asked because, well, Brawn was not acting like a normal bot would. Or more closely, like how Brawn normally would. Brawn was never this bad of a mess, and it was important to figure out why he would act like this. Did something happen? Or was he hurt? It was highly unlikely it'd be severe, right? 

"I'm embarrassed." He answered blandly.

Perceptor blinked at him. Specifically, he shut off his optics and turned them back on in the span of three seconds. Twice. 

"Brawn, I fear one of your cooling system sets may be malfunctioning. Which, in turn, is probably causing your processer to not process things correctly or smoothly. It would be best if we went to Ratchet and got it repaired so that you may be at optimal function." He said while trying to eminate as much care as possible with just his voice and slight movements. 

"No I just-! Ugh! Listen, it's a warrior thing!" Said Brawn in a flustered- **_(flustered?!)_** \- manner as he finally turned his optics back on. Warrior thing? He'd never seen even the likes of Sideswipe act like this! 

"Brawn, I am worried about you. Either way, it wouldn't hurt to visit him, just in case, no?" He never really understood it. Why did Warriors always try to avoid the medbay? Yes, they were in there more than science types like himself, but it was important to make sure every joint was oiled adequately! Speaking by phrase, that is. 

"Percy." Brawn deadpanned, and Perceptor felt himself smile at the nickname, "Believe me when I say I don't need to see a stinkin' doctor." He crossed his arms and frowned.

"What if we both took a small tune up visit to the good doctor, then? That way we can check if everything is in working order for the both of us. I've been feeling slightly odd as well." The last part wasn't a lie, but wasn't the truth either. "Odd" in this situation simply meant that whenever he even looked at Brawn, his chest felt bright and electrical. And he swore he knew just exactly why it even happened, but to tell Brawn in his state wouldn't be right. It'd be best if he waited, analyzed it a little, even.

Brawn huffed but did it with a small smile as he crossed his arms. He heard a mumble that he couldn't understand, then put his hand out to Perceptor.

"Fine, but only to stop your worrying." He said, thankfully giving in. However, Perceptor didn't exactly expect Brawn to offer to hold his hand to the medbay. Why he would, he didn't really have a clear idea. Maybe he was dizzy? Yes, that'd make sense. Cooling fans or sets being broken could cause dizziness. 

He took ahold of Brawn's hand, unsure on why he was doing it so slowly and gently. It felt... _Right_. To put his hand in the other's and hook it like a fragile lifeline. It made the feeling in his chest come back, like his spark was laughing with bursts of electricity and light. 

Meanwhile, Brawn looked like he might combust, a small tinge of pinkish-purple making itself known on his face. Thank goodness they would see Ratchet soon, figuring out why Brawn was such a mess would ensure his health.


End file.
